


Nothing As Pure As Gold

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cussing, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magnus adopted Cándida, Magnus is a good dad, Other, Potential smut in future, Raphael is a protective little brother, Self-Hatred, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: When Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor find a skinny warlock toddler with unique features, Magnus takes her in and raises her as his own. This sweet Latina girl can be a bright light, but will her personal darkness outweigh that?





	1. Chapter 1

[1743]

Magnus, Catrina, and Ragnor walk around the city, a government beginning to form in this section of land that would end up being the county of Mexico 81 years later. The three warlocks have become accustomed to the language they hear around them and can even speak it fairly well. The Spaniards that roam the area seem to be avoiding something in one corner of a field nearby. Catarina feels uneasy by this and heads there. A man stops her and speaks to her in Spanish.

“Ten cuidado, señorita. Hay algún tipo de niño demonio allí.” (be careful, miss. There is some kind of demon child over there.) Catarina looks at the man in confusion before faking concern and thanking him. She gestures for her friends to follow her as she approaches a little girl, who could not be older than three. She’s on the ground, sobbing into her hands. Catarina kneels in front of the toddler and gets her attention. The sickly skinny girl falls back and cries in fear.

That’s when they see them. Scales. Pure white scales are in scattered patches all over her tiny body and even on her nose to imitate freckles. Her one emerald green eye and one sapphire blue eye both hold an immense amount of fear. Her long black hair has a single golden streak in the front, standing out beautifully. Catarina offers her a sweet smile.

“No soy una amenaza para ti, niña.” (I am not a threat to you, child.) The girl stops crying a bit and looks at the woman. “Mi mami se fue.” (My mommy left.) Magnus sympathizes instantly and kneels to her eye level, unglamouring his eyes. “Eres como nosotros.” (You are like us.) The toddler walks up to Catarina, seeing the woman as safe. Catarina lifts her into her arms and glamours the girl’s scales so that they can get out of there. Ragnor searches the girl’s memories for what happened to her mother.

He finds a man killing a woman, saying that she slept with the devil and that’s why their daughter is a devil. The man goes after the girl but starts to bleed from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth as she screams at him. As both adults lie down dead on the ground, the girl runs.

Ragnor looks at Catarina and Magnus. “She’s orphaned. Mother was killed by stepdad, small girl kills scary man by screaming and causing him to ooze blood.” Magnus sighs. “We cannot leave her on her own.” Catarina holds her closer, her heart breaking as she hears the girl softly snoring in her arms as they walk. “I refuse to let this girl go.” Both men nod in agreement. 

The small girl wakes up an hour later in a soft blanket, cuddled in someone’s lap. Given that she had a nightmare, she woke up crying and a little wet from an accident. Catarina immediately quiets her down, using her magic to clean her up. Ragnor uses a spell he learned on the girl, making it easier for them all to communicate.

“It was only a nightmare, sweetie. My name is Catarina, I won’t let anyone hurt you. This is Magnus and that one over there is Ragnor. We’re going to take care of you from now on.” The small girl hugs Catarina tightly, very grateful. Magnus pets her hair gently and she looks at him.

“Can you tell us your name?” She shakes her head. “Mami and papi no name me...” Ragnor raises an eyebrow. “We can think of a name for you.” “Her scales are pure white and she’s so young, not even properly tainted by anything yet. I know a name in Spanish that means pure and I think it could work.” Both male warlocks look at Catarina in curiosity. “Cándida.” The little girl smiles, liking the name. “I believe we have a winner.” Magnus says as the toddler reaches out to him. He pulls her close into his arms and snaps her hair into cute little braids. She giggles and hugs him. 

“Cándida Bane. It’s obvious that she likes Magnus most, look at how they look at each other. She may be good with Cat, but she looks happier there.” Catarina agreed with Ragnor upon seeing the look they have in their eyes. Cándida sees Magnus as a strong man who can be a dad to her and protect her, like a king or prince from her stories. Magnus sees the three year old as a poor damaged little girl who needs all the love and affection she didn’t get, just as he did when his parents discovered his warlock abilities. Magnus kisses her hair.

“Cándida Bane is quite an adorable name and I do not plan on letting her go. Ever.” Cándida likes the sound of that, burying her face in her new papi’s chest. Catarina brings the girl some food, wanting to get her to a healthy weight quickly.

[1746]

Three years after adopting her, Magnus and Cándida are inseparable. He’s currently holding her on a chair as Catarina explains a new spell for her to learn. She still cannot control her glamour yet, so her Papi helps her to hide her scales in public. The six year old begins to concentrate hard, gold-colored smoke exuding from her hands as she performs the spell. Another simple one for her to just be able to control her magic better. She smiles when she does it correctly.

“Look, Papi! I am getting good!” “Yes you are my little sweet pea.” Magnus praises her, giving her a strong sense of accomplishment. He’s been going out on dates lately so when they do spend time together, Magnus tries to make her as happy as possible. Cándida gives her dad a kiss on the cheek before focusing on Catarina again, eager to make Magnus even more proud of her.

[1752]

Cándida just turned twelve and Magnus is so thankful for Catarina. His preteen daughter is currently groaning on her bed, hating the two masses that are growing on her chest and the fact that more weight attaches itself to her than leaves. Catarina helps her with dresses that support her breast and ass development and teaches her ways to avoid excess weight gain.

Magnus smiles at his baby when she enters the room, looking miserable. “No frowning allowed, mi hija.” She gives a smile as she laughs. “I know papi I know. This just sucks!” She hugs him and he chuckles softly into her poofy hair, humidity can be an asshole sometimes if your hair tends to get frizzy. He helps her braid it and holds her close. She sighs into his chest, glad to know he still loves her.

“Papi?” “Hmm?” “What if I keep getting fatter? No boy or girl will ever look at me. No one does now anyways. Estoy muy fea.” “Do not ever say that again, Cándida. You are not ugly. You are a very beautiful young lady who will only get more beautiful.” She smiles at him and hugs him tighter. “Gracias, papi.”

[1758]

Cándida turning eighteen was such a sad moment for Magnus, hating that his baby was growing up. She’s currently playing with her hair in her room, she went on a date and he didn’t want to see her again because she looked too weird. Magnus enters her room and sees her wiping her eyes with her dress sleeve. He kneels in front of her.

“Hey now, what has you so upset?” “I was right... Estoy muy fea... He was the fifth person to not want to date me anymore because of the way I look... My eyes are too different... My hair looks so weird... And any downworlder who sees my scales gets creeped out... Estoy muy gorda... They all want skinny girls and I’m not one of them...” By the time she finishes, she’s crying full force. Magnus wipes her eyes with his thumbs and kisses her forehead.

“They just have poor taste, Cándi. You are such a beautiful young woman and any man or woman should be begging for your attention. Your eyes are so unique that they captivate those around you into being intimidated. Your hair is so long and beautiful that other women envy your look. And your mark, every warlock who sees it feels inadequate in comparison to that magnificence. Your body is perfect the way it is, skinny doesn’t mean attractive.”

Cándida smiles and hugs her dad. “Gracias, Papi. I love you.” “I love you too, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

[1836]

Cándida and Magnus are currently getting settled into another new place, they’ve been moving around a lot. Cándida starts to braid her hair to pull it back but Magnus stops her and does it for her.

“Papi I am 96 years old I can braid my own hair.” “I am aware, but you know I like to do this. It reminds me of when you were just a tiny girl.” Cándida laughs and hugs Magnus after he finishes, tying the ribbon into a bow as usual. She plays with her new dress that Catarina made for her and goes back to unpacking. Magnus smiles at how comfortable she looks.

“Corsets really are not your thing.” “I don’t mind being bigger now I don’t want to hide it. Plus a larger frame is attractive according to a certain Seelie woman.” Magnus laughs. “Seelies cannot lie so you know she is being genuine.” Cándida nods and does a twirl before continuing to put her books on a shelf. Magnus loves that she likes to read, unlike most women in their area, so he fuels that passion.

[Late 1800’s]

Cándida groans as she hears her father’s stupid lover laughing in the other room. Catarina smirks and tries to draw attention back to the lesson.

“Let’s focus. Plus I doubt she’s that bad.” “She’s a total bitch! Camille Belcourt is a narcissistic asshole! Pardon my language but my goodness she needs to have her mouth welded shut!” Catarina laughs a bit. “Wow for you to be cussing about her and insulting her, she must be horrible.” “I started wearing corsets more often and tighter because of her.” Catarina looks angry by that. “She shames you?” “Daily. I was finally confident and now I just want to cut off all this excess fat.” Cat makes the other warlock look at her.

“You are so much more beautiful than she is. She’s too skinny and has no shape, plus her makeup is horrible.” Cándida laughs a bit. “Cándi you shouldn’t compare yourself or listen to that vampire bitch. You are you, and no one would ever want you differently.” Cándida hugs Catarina and smiles. “Thanks Cat.”

“Too much affection in this room, it’s gross. You know that I’m her mother now anyways so no more of these inspirational talks with my daughter.” Camille walks in and just glares at Catarina. Cándida stands up. “Don’t talk to her like that! She’s way better than you in every way and maybe if you weren’t so envious, you might be decent looking.” Catarina slaps a hand over her own mouth to keep from laughing. Camille looks ready to slap her as Magnus enters the room.

“There are my girls. Cándida, when your lessons are finished we should all go for a walk. The sun should be down by then.” “Okay, Papi. That sounds great.” She smiles at her dad while Camille kisses his cheek. “I agree.” He nods and leaves the room. Camille growls and plucks off one of Cándida’s scales from her face, causing her immense pain. Catarina heals her quickly as she tries not to start screaming. “I’m adding this to my collection of your scales. Talk to me like that again, I dare you.” Camille leaves the room as Cándida cries into Catarina. The older warlock looks at the crying woman in her arms.

“Can’t you tell your dad?” “He’s loved this woman for years now, he won’t listen to me. He’s too in love with her.” Catarina sighs, making it her mission to confront Magnus.

That night, after Camille leaves like she usually does for a few hours a night, Catarina goes to Magnus, angry as hell.

“This woman is abusing your daughter and you don’t even care!” “Catarina, I feel like you are misinterpreting this.” “Misinterpreting?! I watched Camille pluck a scale from Cándida’s face and claim to have a collection of them! Cándi hates her and is obviously afraid of her. Put you infatuation aside and protect you child, or I will.” “Are you threatening to take Cándida away from me?” “If that’s what it takes to ensure her safety, I’ll take her tonight.” “Leave. I thought as my friend you would support my relationship and not start all these false accusations.” “They are not false! Fine you know what?” Catarina enters the hallways, making sure that Magnus can see her.

“Cándida pack your things! You will be living with me until further notice! Hope you’re ready to leave London!” Catarina gives Magnus one last glance before going to help Cándida pack her things. Magnus groans as he hears the portal appear and disappear.

Magnus hears Camille come home and before he kisses her in greeting, he notices a red mark on the side of her neck. He raises an eyebrow and gestures to it. Camille looks confused until realization hits her and she covers it.

“I can explain, darling.” “You cheated on me.” She rolls her eyes. “You can’t be surprised.” “Leave. You do not love me and I refuse to be with you any longer.” She sneers at him and goes to pack her items, dropping a box in the process. Magnus sees the contents spill out and before Camille can scramble to clean them up, Magnus grabs one.

“Why do you have a box with at least fifty white scales that radiate my daughter’s magic?” Camille takes it from him. “None of your business.” Magnus snaps away all of the scales and hides them in the room. Camille growls at him and just packs her things, leaving within minutes. Magnus sends a fire message to Catarina saying he found the box of scales and he broke up with Camille. 

Cándida hugs him immediately when they get back, he holds her tightly and protectively. He kisses her head and practically cradles her to his chest.

“I am so sorry, both of you. I was blinded.” “Don’t apologize, Papi.” Catarina smiles, showing that she accepts it. Magnus uses his magic to gather the box of scales. After counting them, he finds that there are 100 scales. He sucks the magic out of 75 of them and turns them into a necklace, placing it on Cándida as he returns her magic to her. She touches the necklace and puts 13 in a bag, giving the two warlocks each a scale.

“For protection. If you need me and I’m not around, you can call for me using it and it can protect you. I plan to give Ragnor one as well.” Magnus kisses her temple and turns it into a ring for himself. Catarina puts it on a chain and wears it as a necklace.

[1950’s]

Cándida and Magnus are walking around the streets of Brooklyn, their latest and most likely permanent move. Both warlocks sense something nearby and see a boy, no older than 17, shaking in an alley. They approach him slowly and he silently yells, fangs visible. Cándida unglamours her scales and kneels close to him.

“We mean you no harm. My Papi and I only want to help you. I’m Cándida and this is Magnus.” She extends a hand to the terrified vampire. He lunges at her and hugs her, feeling a weird sense of comfort from her. “R-Raphael...” She holds him close and they head home, wanting to get him fed and safe.

He remains in Cándida’s arms as he drinks blood, won’t let her leave his side as he changes clothes, and has her lie down with him in his bed as he starts to unwind. She takes a bag out of her pocket and looks at him.

“Open your hand.” He does and sees that she put one of her white scales in the palm of it, but from the bag. “What happened?” “A woman extracted 100 of my scales many years ago. I give them to the people I care about for protection. In a way, you’re my little brother now. I want you to always be safe, even if I’m not around.” Raphael nods and Cándida turns it into a bracelet, making sure it wasn’t too feminine looking, and puts it on his wrist. “We find if you wear it, you are better protected.” Raphael nods and hugs her tightly. “I’ll never take it off. Gracias, mi hermana.” “De nada, mijo.”


	3. Chapter 3

[1990]

“Papi I won’t go!” “You will. With the Circle becoming a greater threat you need to be protected. Go with Ragnor and I will retrieve you when it is safe. You are not as skilled at fighting and your abilities make you a massive target.” Cándida reluctantly nods. She kisses her father’s cheek and Raphael’s forehead before the portal appears to take her. Raphael lets go of her and sighs, knowing he has to take precaution as well. 

Ragnor plays with his pendant that is one of Cándida’s scales as he waits for her to arrive. Once his pseudo niece is in his living room he hugs her tightly, relieved that she’s safe. He kisses the top of her head and they work on some spells and charms to send out to downworlders for protection.

[1993]

After the Uprising was stopped and after there was no sign of Valentine for a year, Magnus got Cándida back home in his arms. Raphael and Magnus both stayed close to her the entire time.

Cándida is making breakfast with her signature Raphael backpack clinging to her like a koala. Magnus comes in and laughs. “Looks like someone missed his older sister.” “Shut up you missed her too.” “Be nice, Raph.” “Sorry, Cándi.” Magnus laughs and kisses both of their heads.

[2000’s]

Magnus began helping a shadowhunter woman who used to married to Valentine protect her daughter. During one of the visits, the little girl was very scared and tried to run away. She bumps into Cándida and the warlock smiles at her.

“Hi sweetie. My name is Cándida.” “I’m Clary... I’m scared I don’t want this...” “What if I hold your hand? You’ll be fine. My dad is very good at what he does.” Clary nods and ends up sitting in Cándida’s lap while she gets her memories blocked again. When Clary wakes up later, her mom gives her a bracelet that has a white scale on it. Jocelyn told her that a friend made it for Clary.

[Present Day]

Now that Valentine is dead and the circle is gone once again, Magnus can comfortably have a night with his daughter again. Cándida is in the living room of his loft with himself and Raphael. Raphael is lying down with his head in Cándida’s lap, loving how she strokes his hair and how soft her belly is against the back of his head. He lets out a content sigh and the warlocks laugh a bit. His blazer is off so the bracelet Cándida gave him is visible. Magnus plays with his ring as well.

“Look at my cute babies. So cuddly and adorable.” Cándida laughs while Raphael hides his face, giggling slightly. All three of them are mildly intoxicated so they are fairly giggly. None of them notice the front door open or the four shadowhunters and one daylighter that walk in. Magnus takes another sip and laughs at how Raphael melts under his sister’s touch. 

“Aww someone loves his big sister.” “Cándi! Make dad shut up!” Cándida laughs and looks at Magnus. She points at him super seriously. “Papi. Shush.” All three burst out laughing. Alec clears his throat. Magnus looks at him as the two latinos on the couch are wheezing. He smiles and walks over to him.

“Hello darling!” He kisses Alec’s cheek and waves at the others. “We’re celebrating the fact that Cándida no longer has to hide.” “Who?” “¡Hola!” Cándida gives a wave to the others as she pushes Raphael’s face a bit. “Can you laugh any louder sheesh!” Raphael buries his face in her belly and laughs a bit more. Jace looks confused.

“She called you dad and you called her Raphael’s sister...” “Back in 1743 I adopted her as my daughter so in a way she is.” Everyone nods. Clary sees Raphael’s bracelet as he sits up and hugs Cándida. 

“Hey I’m wearing the same kind of bracelet.” That made Raphael sober up. He looks at the one on her wrist and then his own. He groans and looks at his older sister. “Cándi you didn’t!” “What?” She gets up and looks at Clary’s bracelet. “Are you Clary?” The shadowhunter nods. “Oh good. If someone else got a hold of one of my scales that would mean danger.” “Scales?” Cándida lets down her glamour and her white scales are visible. Clary compares her bracelet to the scales on the woman. “Woah...”

Raphael pulls Cándida back onto the couch and hugs her. “Stay away from my sister.” Cándida rolls her eyes. “Oh stop it, Raph.” Izzy and the others sit near her, Clary unable to get too close. Magnus gets everyone drinks and tells the story of how Cándida came into their lives. She gets up to go to the kitchen and Clary follows her.

“Why did you give me one of your scales?” Cándida smiles at her. “You told me you were scared and I just felt like I wanted to protect you. I created the bracelet using a scale that was already extracted and gave it to Jocelyn to give to you.” Clary nods and watches Cándida make a snack. She finds herself getting lost in the warlock’s smile, finding her beautiful. Cándida laughs and waves a bit.

“You zoned out there. You okay?” She blinks and laughs nervously. “Yeah just zoned out.” “By the way...” She gets close to her. “If you keep staring at my lips like that, I may take my chances~” Clary blushes a bit and nods, purposely staring at Cándida’s lips. The warlock smiles and Clary leans in, closing her eyes. She feels a pair of soft and plump lips touch hers gently and a hand rest on her cheek. She pulls herself closer to Cándida by her shoulders and deepens the kiss. Magnus walks in and sees them kissing, leaving the kitchen silently.

Magnus sits next to Isabelle and looks super giddy. “What happened, Magnus? You look ready to bounce off the walls.” “I will say in a moment.” Izzy raises an eyebrow but nods. Raphael gets suspicious. Cándida walks in with food and Clary trailing behind. Once the food is set down, Magnus grins.

“So, Biscuit?” “Hmm?” Clary turns to Magnus. “How did Cándida’s strawberry lip balm taste?” Both women turn bright red and Jace and Simon start laughing. Izzy squeals and high fives Magnus. Alec looks a bit weirded out but smiles. Raphael, however, wants to slap Clary. He growls at the shadowhunter. She turns and sees the murderous look he’s giving her. He speaks softly so only she can hear him.

“Look. I don’t like you. Stay as far away from my older sister as possible or so help me I will end you.” Clary shakes her head. “I’m going to date her, and you can’t stop me.” He glares at her and Cándida flicks his ear. “Behave!” He groans and moves over so that his sister can sit next to Clary. 

“Ignore him. I love my brother but my god he’s too much. Hope he wasn’t too rude.” Clary shakes her head and holds her hand. Cándida nods and kisses her cheek. “I hope you’re free tonight.” “It just so happens that I was going to paint tonight, would you like to be my model?” Cándida laughs. “Only if I can sketch you as well.” Clary nods and gives her a peck on the nose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet Clary and Cándida only chapter

Cándida gets her sketchbook ready as Clary walks into her bedroom, smiling at the warlock on her bed. “Does it feel weird being in the institute?” “I’ve been here before, darling. Maybe not your adorable room but I have helped this institute before.” Clary nods and grabs her aisle, sketching supplies, charcoals, and painting tools, depending on what she decides in the end. Cándida opens to a clean page and grabs a pencil. Clary looks at her.

“Why don’t I turn you into a masterpiece first? I may take a while.” Cándida nods, fidgeting with her baggy sweater. “How do you want me?” The redhead smiles and gestures to a chair in the corner. Cándida sits in the chair and looks to Clary for guidance as far as a pose goes. The shadowhunter has her lean back slightly and stare away from her, but still able to see both of her eyes. She fixes the warlock’s hair so that her blonde strands are visible. She goes to adjust her sweater and Cándida stops her, not wanting her to feel how her body is underneath.

“I can do it. Just tell me how you want it.” Clary can see the uneasiness in Cándida. She makes Cándida look at her. “Did I cross a boundary? I’m sorry.” “No no it’s... You didn’t do anything wrong...” Cándida looks down at her hands which are folded in her lap. “I’m just worried that... If you knew how my body looked or if you felt it... You wouldn’t like me anymore...” Clary can see the insecurity in her eyes. She strokes her cheek and shakes her head.

“Nothing will scare me away.” Cándida sighs and takes off her sweater, letting Clary see how her belly rolls over, how her back folds a bit above her waist, the stretch marks she has on her belly, hips, and lower back. Clary can also see that she has some fat on her upper arms as well. The warlock looks away from Clary, not wanting to see the disgust in her eyes. The redhead makes Cándida look at her, smiling at her sweetly.

“Why would I run? You still look beautiful and I think this just means that there’s more of you to love. Plus look how incredible these look!” She gestures to her stretch marks and smiles. “I love looking at how people’s stretch marks look. They have their own patterns in them and they decorate your skin like a work of art.” Cándida blushes. “I’m glad you like them, I have more on my thighs too...” Clary smiles.

“Know that I don’t care that you’re not skinny, I find you way more attractive like this. Plus I think you might be more comfortable to cuddle with anyways.” Cándida laughs and hugs Clary, kissing her cheek. She lets the shadowhunter’s hands roam her body and smiles shyly at her. “I may not be perfect, but you make me feel like I am.” Clary smiles. “You are in my eyes. Now, pose in the chair! I need to draw you.” Cándida laughs and poses how Clary positioned her, keeping her sweater off and unglamouring her scales.

Once Clary finishes, she has Cándida join her beside her. The warlock gasps, loving it. She hugs Clary and kisses all over her face. The shadowhunter laughs and hugs her girlfriend. Cándida then has Clary sit down in the same chair, having her sit naturally and face her. Cándida starts to sketch her, not bothering to put her sweater back on yet but puts her glamour back up. She puts every ounce of concentration in getting the details perfect. As Cándida does some shading to get Clary’s hair perfect, she hears the redhead laugh.

“What?” “When you concentrate, your nose scrunches up and you stick out your tongue a bit.” Cándida shakes her head and laughs. “Well I hope you find it cute because I do that a lot.” Clary nods and kisses her nose. “Can I see now?” The warlock shows her the drawing and Clary kisses her, loving it. Cándida smiles and kisses her back, letting Clary crawl into her lap. Clary’s hands roam Cándida’s body, as if memorizing every millimeter of her body with her fingers. The warlock breaks from the kiss when she needs air and just smiles at the shadowhunter. Clary smiles at her and pushes her into her back, cuddling Cándida.

“Hope you don’t have plans!” “You were my plans, Pumpkin.” Clary kisses her cheek and cuddles into her more, loving this feeling. One thought was going through her mind as she felt Cándida stroking her hair.

‘Am I... falling in love with her?’


End file.
